


错觉

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 愿逐月华流照君 [3]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 朝耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 苏中
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 回忆之金钱的初遇活在台词里的皇太子出没





	错觉

**Author's Note:**

> 回忆之金钱的初遇  
> 活在台词里的皇太子出没

王耀在球桌旁边找到了阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德在王耀进来的时候把球杆放下，连同那些阴郁沉积的情绪也一并放置脑后，用他一如既往的灿烂笑容来面对王耀。

“我还以为你会更喜欢篮球什么的……”  
  


阿尔弗雷德确实是在球场边替王耀挡过球，作为一个阳光帅气的学弟在王耀的人生中粉墨登场。这也是王耀已经丢失的记忆中两个人的初遇。但阿尔弗雷德和他真正的相遇却远在那之前。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在那个一脸淡漠的东方人走进来的时候忍不住打了个响亮的口哨。

十六岁的金发少年脸上还带着褪不去的青涩，却早早的穿起了考究的手作西装，用发胶和古龙水打理自己。就像是每一个想要别人用young man来替换little boy这样的称呼的青少年一样，故作嗔怪的学着那些大人的言行举止，以此来证明自己已经是一个独当一面的成年人。

拖着一条黑色马尾的美人没有在各色人群中停留，紧抿双唇，一身的装扮恰到好处的勾勒出冷冽的身形。让阿尔弗雷德有些意外和惊喜的是，对方的视线落在过他的身上，即使只有短短的一秒，但还是让他兴奋不已。

阿尔弗雷德敢打赌，这世上十个人中有九个会为了他神魂颠倒，剩下的那一个不是瞎子就是傻子——像这样的人到这样的场合来，肯定会发生有趣的事。少年心生好奇，视线就不由自主的粘在了来人的身上，惹得身旁的女伴一阵不满。

王耀自然是注意到了这个轻佻大胆的金毛少年——little boy，领带打得太紧了。

与阿尔弗雷德那种连调戏都算不上的轻佻相比，王耀从走进这里开始，一路走来收获的目光里，称得上是露骨下流的不在少数。王耀对于那些也只是不悦的皱了皱眉，根本没有把阿尔弗雷德放在心上。

他终于找到了那个高大的白金发色的男人，阿尔弗雷德看到他那双琥珀色的眼睛一亮，然后径直走向球桌旁的伊利亚。

伊利亚被王耀拉住衣袖。听着爱人略微倦懒的尾音，低下头对着王耀露出一个宠溺到极点的笑容，他显然正玩在兴头上，却耐心的听着对方想要回家的这种十分扫兴的要求。

极尽奢华的俱乐部里面始终人声鼎沸，红色和绿色的筹码推来换去，锃亮的鞋尖在猩红的地毯上不安的点着，琥珀色的香槟盛满欲望。

这幅场景就像是一个误入地狱的天使，对群魔乱舞的不堪和杂乱感到惊慌失措，又像是一个被宠坏了的小孩子，在大人的宴会上累了，想要回家去了。

阿尔弗雷德却看到了那人眼底的高傲——那可不是一只上不得台面的小白兔能拥有的眼神。他对于这样的场面明明可以游刃有余、轻描淡写的应付，此时的失礼任性，只不过是配合伊利亚作的一场戏。

高大的男人眼神温柔无比，他把手中的球杆递给不耐烦的恋人，声音软糯，

“耀，你来，赢了这一局。”

尽管惊讶于这个一向不苟言笑，冷酷到甚至可以称得上残忍的男人忽然温柔的像是可以掐出水来的转变。另一端的亚瑟还是觉得被看轻，就像是对方根本就不把你放在眼里，为了显示对你的侮辱而叫了他的宠物来和你打球一样。

在接过球杆的人转过身来，看清东方人淡漠却精致的五官之后，亚瑟惊讶得把向伊利亚发难的话尽数吞了回去。

布拉金斯基家族的封地毗邻中央星系，对于柯克兰来说简直是如虎在侧。当年皇室为了显示对功臣的慷慨，甚至还给了布拉金斯基拥有私人军队的特权，建国已过百年，舒服的日子过久了，老皇帝就动起了除掉卧榻之侧的这只猛虎的念头。

皇太子亚瑟费尽心思把伊利亚请到球桌上来，明显是动了杀心的——这艘战舰从里到外都被亚瑟控制，处处都是陷阱和杀手，从端香槟的侍应生到醉意醺醺的赌客，每个人都随时准备拔出枪来对准红瞳男人的眉心。

阿尔弗雷德听到那一桌忽然传来一阵惊呼，然后又是一阵。

王耀的眼神不再倦懒，变得专注无比——黑色，棕色…五颜六色的球一个接一个被收进洞里，漂亮的一局！

伊利亚倒是早就知道会这样似的，并不像别人那样惊讶，却还是带着骄傲看着爱人。

“走，我带你回家。”

王耀放下球杆，回到伊利亚身侧，攀上了他的手臂，乖顺的又像只小白兔，带着一点怯生生的模样，状似不经意的看了一眼对面的皇太子，果不其然的捕捉到了后者碧绿瞳孔里面一闪而过的慌乱情绪。

伊利亚揽着王耀离开的时候，不知是不小心忘记了，还是故意示威，没有向亚瑟告别便提前离场，而亚瑟居然也没有在意，眼睁睁地看着那两道身影徐步离开。

但阿尔弗雷德看到自己一向冷静自持的表哥望着那两人离去的方向，不甘的情绪充斥着那双碧绿的瞳孔。手指收紧，用力的抓着座椅的扶手，直到木质座椅被捏到变形还浑然不觉。

阿尔弗雷德不愿意承认那是错觉——那个人在走过他的身边的时候偏过了头，琥珀金和宝石蓝在空气中交汇在了一点。

阿尔弗雷德对这个危险的布拉金斯基的继承人厌恶又加深了一层。

阴暗的情绪一旦落地生根，连空气都是它的养料。他居然开始有些嫉妒亚瑟。——至少他可以在和那个男人平起平坐的位置被人记住，而不是像自己一样连对方的一个不经意的眼神都觉得弥足珍贵。

原来他叫yao吗……

如果可以和他平起平坐的人是我……

一直黏在阿尔弗雷德身边的女伴小心翼翼的从阿尔弗雷德身边抽离，不着痕迹的后退了几步，和金发的男人保持了一个不远不近刚好不会让对方注意到自己的距离。

她畏惧阿尔弗雷德的这个眼神——欲望，攫取，占有，毁灭…无数可怖阴暗的情绪从反光的镜片下面不断的溢出来，唇角却还是勾起一个灿烂阳光的笑容。

她微微打了个寒颤。赌场里面仍旧人声鼎沸，不过故事里的几个人已经没有人把这放在心上了。

如今的阿尔弗雷德很难让人联想起过去青涩的模样，或许有时会让人觉得任性，但不会再和幼稚这两个字联系在一起。

“阿尔喜欢斯诺克吗？”

阿尔点点头又摇摇头，

“hero是很喜欢，但是一直打不好。

不过耀耀很擅长呢，可以教教hero吗？”

“是吗？我还会这个啊……”

恋人像是发现新大陆一样，兴奋的拿起球杆摆弄。阿尔偏过头专注的看着，角度问题，半张脸埋在阴影里，看不分明他的表情。

终于，那些隔在我们之间的绊脚石已经全部被我铲除了。

现在你只有我了，我也只有你了。

所以教教我吧，教我怎样才能驯服你这只可爱的小狐狸，我要你琥珀色的瞳孔里，只有我的倒影。


End file.
